An all wheel drive powertrain generally consists of an engine, a multi-speed power transmission, a transfer gearing assembly and front and rear drive shafts. The transfer gearing assembly is contained in a transfer case that is secured to the outboard end of the power transmission. This requires that the transfer case is supported in cantilever fashion on the power transmission housing. In the alternative, additional support members are secured to the underside of the vehicle during assembly to brace the transfer case.